


The Drumbeat

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every moment, they pollute his thoughts and steal his sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drumbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Best read whilst listening to the Master's drum beat. That can be found on YouTube.

The **_d r u m s_**.

                  They were **_c a l l i n g._**

To war.

                  To war.

                                    To war.

                                                      To **_w a r._**

_Four bloody **b e a t s.**_

_Taking my **s a n i t y** from me._

The drumming

                  was getting

**_l o u d e r._ **

_I am the **M a s t e r** of all things._

**_L o u d e r_** and **_l o u d e r._**

_I wish for blessed **s i l e n c e.**_

_It is **r e t u r n i n g** through the **d a r k.**_

_They **m a d e** me._

_My whole **l i f e.**_

**_O n e._ **

**_T w o._ **

**_T h r e e._ **

**_F o u r._ **

****

****

****

_Silence._


End file.
